


My Not-Really-A-Secret Secret

by sunkissedworld



Series: Soulmate Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Comedy, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Pain Bond, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Volleyball Dorks in Love, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedworld/pseuds/sunkissedworld
Summary: Bokuto, a person who usually rejoices when everyone’s attention is focused on him, literally wants to die the moment everyone turns to stare at him with looks of confusion and shock. Yet, if there is anything worse than everyone staring it would be an upset Hinata.So Bokuto decides to break the silence himself, “I was actually the last to know.” He says sheepishly, one of his hands already moving to rub the back of his neck, “they found each other in middle school.”“Oh god,” Hinata says then, “nobody knows?”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Bokuto Koutarou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Soulmate Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747666
Comments: 50
Kudos: 492





	My Not-Really-A-Secret Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this stupid idea out of my head.  
> This will be a series mainly focused on the trio, though as you can probably tell from this story other couples will be heavily involved. This is somewhat of a short intro to the au.  
> Let me know what you think!

Upon reflection, Bokuto can pin point exactly when the team began openly obsessing over soulmates and unfortunately for him, it traces back to the private shower incident. By that he means it was his fault since he is the one that caused the incident that resulted in the closing of the only private washroom in the Black Jackals gym, meaning he is to blame for Sakusa’s unbearable bad mood and shiver arousing glares throughout practice and worse, during post practice showers. With Sakusa using the communal showers it was only a matter of time for someone to notice what the wing spiker has been hiding for the past few months.

“Oh my god.” That someone being Atsumu, (not surprising) who he can barely keep his eyes away from Sakusa’s ass when they are practicing, what’s going to stop him from getting a good clear view in the showers? “Oh my fucking god.”

Till this day Bokuto can remember Atsumu’s reaction being hysterical. From pointing at Sakusa’s ass, to gaping like a fish, to being unable to form words as he screeches, but honestly, Bokuto doesn’t really blame him. Especially with the way Sakusa handles the situation by barely glancing the setters way and sighing in a way that expresses how annoyed he is with everyone’s eyes on his ass and thus his soulmate tattoo. A tattoo that everyone can easily recognize since Atsumu has no shame in showing off his thighs both in the shower and during practice.

“We match!” Atsumu eventually shouts, eyes still wide but he is no longer pointing. By this point most of the team has finished showering and changing but they have decided to stick around to watch the scene unfold. Bokuto himself is standing by their captain who looks both annoyed and amused as he watches on with his arms crossed over his chest. From where Bokuto stands he can see the name of Meian’s partner neatly written on his neck and Bokuto reasons that’s probably why he hasn’t put a stop to the drama.

“I know.” Sakusa says and someone in the change room whistles as the implication in those words come crystal clear. 

“You know?” Miya questions before he echoes his words with a higher pitch, “you know!” Bokuto winces at the tone but he stands mostly amazed at Sakusa’s unshakeable stance of indifference. “How long have you known?”

Sakusa hesitates in his response. It’s the first sign he shows that tells them he is a hundred percent present in the conversation. Regardless of what mask of indifference he wears, he understands that the topic is important. But it wouldn’t be Sakusa if he didn’t reply truthfully. “Since youth camp.”

Atsumu gaps at him and instead of screaming like Bokuto expected he would, Atsumu does the most surprising thing. He walks away in silence, leaving the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist before he grabs his gym bag and then leaves the change room just like that. 

No one moves for what feels like forever. Everyone is too shocked to do anything but stare at Sakusa or the door that Atsumu had gone through, until Meian awkwardly clears his throat, interrupting the silence and clicking everyone into gear. When Bokuto finally snaps out of his frozen state of disbelief, he is the first to bolt out the change room after just putting on his sweatpants. 

It doesn’t take him too long to find Atsumu, laying down in the middle of the storage room. The towel that had been around his waist is now folded and being used as a pillow while his gym bag lies as a foot rest. He is still very much naked. 

Now, Bokuto is not a very intuitive person but he is proud to say that he handles the situation more than perfectly by laying down next to Atsumu and patiently waiting for the setter to acknowledge his presence in whatever way he sees fit. Thankfully for Bokuto, Atsumu doesn’t cry because he really doesn’t know what he would have done. Instead though, Atsumu crackles like a maniac and quite honestly, Bokuto doesnt know what to do with that either but alas, somehow the night ends with Atsumu talking out his insecurities, cursing Sakusa’s name into every plane of existence, ranting for a few minutes on how unfair it is that the tattoo looks so much better on ‘Omi Omi’s’ ass than it does on his thigh and finally him thanking Bokuto over and over again for breaking the private shower. Sakusa doesn’t come looking for Atsumu that day but the setter claims he is more than fine with that, after Bokuto finally convinces him to put on some clothes. Atsumu says something about timing and fate and leaves with a hop in his step.

The next day tension is thick in the change room as everyone gets ready for practice. Atsumu comes in late and it seems like everyone sucks in a breath simultaneously as he passes by Sakusa. The wing spiker even tenses just as Miya brushes past him but other than that nothing happens. They all change, no one talks and just when Meian claps his hands and ushers everyone to the court Atsumu finally does something to break the tension.

He slaps Sakusa’s ass, loud and clear for everyone to hear before he bolts and leaves the change room much like he had yesterday, leaving everyone starring after him in shock. It’s when Sakusa’s cheek start turning red that everyone is forced to react, hurrying to the court as they try to contain in their laughter.

That marked the beginning of the soulmate fever running rampage within the team. Sakusa and Miya being soulmates with matching tattoos was the hottest topic for the remainder of the month. It became slightly worse when they started dating and more drama unfolded as friends from high school came to visit them during practice to see if the gods had actually fated those two together.

With talks about gods and fate came even more conversations about soulmates. Especially the exhausting topic of the various different soulmate marks and connections that exist. In the team, apart from Sakusa and Atsumu, three other players know their soulmates; their captain and two reserve players. Within the whole team, everyone seems to have a physical mark or tattoo which seems to trigger more talks about how they should all put more effort in finding their soulmates since soulmates with physical marks are the ones guaranteed to meet. 

Everything is mostly fun and games though the whole atmosphere reminds Bokuto too much of his time in middle school where they are officially taught about soulmates. Everyday there is a new theory circling the locker room. Everyday someone shares another story of soulmates meeting. Everyday someone brags about their soulmate mark. 

Everyday, Bokuto waits for the inevitable. He waits for someone to ask. Waits for a demand to see. Waits for someone to turn their curious attention to him and well, there is no way Bokuto can lie his way out anything so the moment anyone asks, everyone will know. 

Yet it doesn’t happen. For some miracle, no one asks. A month passes, then another one, then they get a small week break and everyone returns to practice still talking about soulmates but still not asking Bokuto anything, and then comes two more weeks and Bokuto is finally breathing freely and unafraid and then, well, then his disciple joins the team.

And it’s great. It’s great because Bokuto cares deeply for Hinata. Bokuto is overjoyed to play with him. Bokuto is excited to see his growth after going overseas. Hinata is a literal ball of sunshine and Bokuto strongly believes he could do no wrong. Unfortunately, Bokuto couldn’t have been more wrong since with Hinata comes the inevitable that he thought he had avoided. The irony of all this is that Hinata doesn’t even know he brings complete doom with him. The irony of that is that Bokuto is probably exaggerating and there really is no irony whatsoever. 

Regardless, three days after Hinata joins the team the topic of soulmates is at a high and Hinata has finally caught on that Sakusa rolling his eyes and turning away from Atsumu every time the setter addresses him is actually signs of fondness and not annoyance, so it’s only fair that Hinata gets all excited and inquires about their relationship.

Atsumu gushes the whole story with fine detail while Sakusa looks away in embarrassment adding his two cents every once in a while to keep Atsumu from twisting the story in any way. Overall, everything is going fine up until Atsumu finishes his retelling of the story by saying something about how lucky they are for having a physical mark because that means they found each other earlier than people with emotional or non-physical soulmate bonds have the chance to.

Bokuto swears he saw his end the moment Hinata frowned and tilted his head sideways before disagreeing with Atsumu.

“People with emotional and non-physical bonds can definitely find their soulmates earlier.” Hinata says and it’s almost comical how the whole team seems floored by those words.

“What?” Atsumu asks, “no way!”

“Think about it, if someone is born with a dream bond or a thought sharing bond— wouldn’t that be easier? You could just think about your name and location and meet up!”

“Thought sharing bond? That has to be made up!” Atsumu argues childishly, a few of the guys around them chuckle along. Bokuto wants to face palm so badly but there is still a chance he can stay unmentioned in this conversation if he simply doesn’t draw attention to himself. 

“What do you mean made up?” Hinata huffs, “that’s my bond!”

A part of Bokuto will always regret not having a camera in that moment to record everyone’s reaction. 

“What.” Sakusa blurts at the same time that Atsumu’s mouth drops open and he begins to stutter like he did when he found out Sakusa was his soulmate.

Hinata huffs and crosses his arms and Bokuto quietly starts taking a few step backwards, hoping to leave before things escalate. 

“You can read minds?” Atsumu finally manages to say. From beside him Sakusa does facepalm. 

“No, stupid. Only Kageyamas.”

The statement is received with silence only for it to break a few seconds later with Atsumu’s screeching. By this point Bokuto could have easily escaped but all the commotion had drawn the attention of the remaining members that had previously been minding their own business and now Barnes is blocking his exist and Bokuto has no option but to stay put as this all unfolds.

“You and Kageyama? Seriously?” Atsumu questions with clear disbelief. On the other hand Sakusa has his head slightly tilted which means he is probably findingthis easier to believe than his soulmate. 

“That would explain some things.” Sakusa eventually mumbles and before Atsumu can say anything to that, one of the reserve players is asking if they are talking about _the_ Kageyama. Japan’s setter, Kageyama. Then someone else asks Hinata if he can teach him how to read minds and then someone else makes a joke about Hinata and Kageyama being a better volleyball soulmate couple than Sakusa and Atsumu. That must be what awakens Atsumu’s competitive bone as he begins questioning everything about the relationship, more importantly the how and when. 

“In our third year of high school.” Hinata eventually explains the when followed by the how, “it’s hard to tell our thoughts apart. Some times it’s not as clear. It took a lot of coincidences this one week we spend together studying for exams for us to figure it out.”

The whole team is more than amazed. It seems like the ever so loved topic of soulmates would now evolve to greater things as everyone begins to consider all the other ways soulmates exist. Bokuto himself is feeling blessed that it seems like once again, the gods are on his side as everything seems to calm down and his most deepest dark secret is still that, a secret. 

But of course the moment he thought that, the gods probably decided he needed a good humbling since Atsumu, the _obsessive-perfectionist-over achieving-hard headed-forever hungry-competitive_ setter, couldn’t let the topic drop without having some sort of last word.

“It still took you a while to figure out you were soulmates. Omi knew about us two years before you and Kageyama figured it out.” Scratch out whatever Bokuto said about seeing his end when Hinata frowned and tilted his head earlier. Nothing compares to the horrible drop of his heart the moment Hinata huffs and raises his hand to point at Bokuto, eyes wild with the same competitive glint as Atsumu. 

“So? Bokuto found _both_ his soulmate that same year!”

Bokuto, a person who usually rejoices when everyone’s attention is focused on him, literally wants to die the moment everyone turns to stare at him with looks of confusion and shock. No one, absolutely no one says anything as they stare at him and Bokuto thinks he might actually die if this continue because he is starting to sweat under everyone’s gaze and Bokuto can already see Hinata beginning to sense that maybe he said something he shouldn’t have, and god, if there is anything worse than everyone staring it would be an upset Hinata. 

So Bokuto decides to break the silence himself, “I was actually the last to know.” He says sheepishly, one of his hands already moving to rub the back of his neck, “they found each other in middle school.”

“Oh god,” Hinata says then, “ _nobody_ knows?” He asks Bokuto and though he probably doesn’t mean to say it with an accusing tone, Bokuto can’t help but feel judged. 

“It never came up?” Bokuto says and all hell breaks loose. 

“It never came up?” Atsumu screams, “Two soulmates?” Meian asks, “Oh wow.” Barnes murmurs and all around Bokuto everyone is putting in their two cents. 

Worst of all though, it seems like Sakusa is in deep thought about something and Bokuto quickly reasons it’s only fair for him to be the one to figure it out since it was Bokuto’s fault his secret got out. 

“You are telling me you have two soulmates? And you know them? And you never told _me_? Anyone?” Atsumu look’s at him completely baffled and Bokuto himself wishes he could agree with him because he too doesn’t understand how he managed to keep it all inside. 

Well, he does understand. He just doesn’t want to think about it. 

“I told Hinata!” Thats actually not true but the only one that can call him out is Hinata who currently looks like he is about to have a break down as he watches on at what he unleashed by telling everyone Bokuto’s secret. Not that he knew it was a secret. 

It technically wasn’t considering secrets are suppose to be something only a few people are in the know of. Too many people know all about Bokuto and his soulmates so he doesn’t think it really counts as a secret. More like information kept hidden until a need-to-know scenario occurs. 

This definitely wasn’t that type of scenario. 

“Okay.” Atsumu says, “okay. You’ve met your soulmates. Your two soulmates— which is rare but not unheard of. You met them in high school, but they met before.” He pauses as he seems to be gathering all the information to probably draw a conclusion that will further doom Bokuto. 

“Wait. How?”

Ah. There it is. Is there any way Bokuto will get out of answering this? No. Will he try anyways? Yes. “Shouldn’t we get to practice?”

“Yes.” Meian says and Bokuto promises himself to never do anything to embarrass their captain every again. “We can drill him with questions during practice.” A few of his teammates complain and whine but if there is anything they don’t do is disobey the stern glare Meian sends their way so thankfully within five minutes everyone is dressed and ready for practice. 

Throughout practice everyone finds time to question Bokuto about his soulmates. Everyone seems to be okay with him having two soulmates, which, to be fair, is not a rare occurrence. There are many more cases out there of people with more than one soulmate so it’s not like it’s something that should be out of their comfort zone. Furthermore, once Bokuto shares that his soulmate bond is non-physical everyone seems even more accepting and curious. 

At the end of it all, Bokuto is just concerned for Atsumu who has this crazy glint in his eyes as he sets the balls to Bokuto aggressively (still perfect and hard to miss) and messes more serves than usual by almost hitting Bokuto in the back of his head. 

Practice ends and everyone is too tired to linger on for longer than necessary. Most of his teammates already got their questions answered anyways. In the end, Atsumu and Sakusa are the only two that haven’t asked a single thing. Which is why it’s not surprising that they both stay behind, alongside Hinata, to further interrogate him.

“Okay, spit it out.” Atsumu demands, “who are they?” 

“You still haven’t figured it out?” Sakusa asks before Bokuto can say anything. 

Atsumu looks startled, “what? You figured it out?” A pause and then; “you know them, don’t you?” 

“Only one.” Sakusa says, turning to face Bokuto. “I wasn’t sure but then I heard you tell Inunaki your are connected through pain.” 

“Pain? Seriously?” Atsumu asks and then proceeds to punch him on his arm. 

“Ow!”

“So did they feel that?”

Hinata snorts at that, bouncing over to them with clear amusement. “As if, their tolerance for pain is higher than your weak ass punch.”

“I’ll show ya weak—“

“It’s Ushijima, right?” Sakusa quickly speaks before Atsumu and Hinata can start up with one of their fights. Bokuto swallows before nodding, unable to find words to speak. 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi is one of your soulmates?” Atsumu whistles at that, hands moving to rest on his waist. “Now that’s something I didn’t see coming. Who is the other one?”

A part of Bokuto wants to scream with how easy they seem to be taking this. Why is Atsumu not shocked or completely taken aback with this revelation? Why is Sakusa looking pleased with himself as if he solved the hardest puzzle to ever exist? Why is no one questioning how Ushijima is even his soulmate? Do they not understand how much of a big deal this all is? 

“You definitely won’t believe it.” Hinata says and Bokuto wonders why Hinata looks happy and at ease when his words could have easily sent Bokuto into a downward spiral. 

_There is no need for that_ , Bokuto reminds himself, _your days of being an overly sensitive child are over._

“Uh, he is... Oikawa.”

“Come again?” Atsumu quips. 

“Don’t play stupid.” Hinata laughs, “we all know you know who he is.”

“He was a setter from a team in Ushijima’s prefecture.” Sakusa acknowledges.

“He plays professionally overseas now!” Hinata adds. 

“Interesting.” Atsumu says, “just when I think we can be normal— all of us are truly destined for a life centred around volleyball. Did we all have to be gay too? I feel a joke coming.”

“Shut up.” Sakusa says fondly. Bokuto would laugh if it weren’t for his now ever constant present desire to scream. 

“But what I don’t understand is why you never told us.” Atsumu says as he begins to gather his things. “I mean, I can’t believe you actually managed to keep this from us! How could we not notice? We even faced the Adlers last year!” Bokuto laughs nervously. “You and Ushijima are really good at this whole secret thing. Wait, this better not affect your performance.”

“Don’t worry Tsum-Tsum, I’ll always hit your sets.” Bokuto says cheerfully, hoping that will be the end of it all as he too goes to grab his bag. Sakusa already has his mask on and is waiting for Atsumu by the door of the locker room. Hinata is the only one still sitting, rushing to put on his shoes so he won’t be left behind. 

“I bet that’s what you tell your setter soulmate.”Atsumu teases just as Sakusa is opening the door, turning off the lights of the locker room as he ignores Hinata’s shout of protest as he leads the way out.

“Of course not, it’s not like we talk.” Bokuto says absentmindedly, adjusting the strap of his bag, unaware that everyone else has stopped moving. “And we’ve never really played volleyball together.” 

The lights go back on and Bokuto stops himself from bumping into Atsumu. From behind Bokuto hears Hinata murmur something that sounds suspiciously like “shit.” 

“Uh—“

“You don’t talk? With your soulmate?” Atsumu levels him with a glare, “you don’t talk with your soulmate?”

“Well—“

“What about Ushijima?”

“What about him?” Bokuto asks timidly, knowing full well what Atsumu is inquiring. 

“Do you talk to him?” 

“Uh, I.” He gulps. “No?” 

“Oh my god.” Atsumu says forcing out a groan from Sakusa, “oh my god. I’m going to kill ‘em.”

Now Bokuto definitely didn’t see that coming which is stupid because there is a reason why he kept his soulmates a secret. There is a reason why he didn’t want everyone to know. Atsumu’s words, Sakusa’s angry expression and Hinata’s ever so familiar conflicted look are enough reasons to remember why the topic is soulmates is something he dreads.   
  


In a world where romantic soulmates are so easily accepted and cherished, where does Bokuto fit in? Where does he stand when both his soulmates don’t want him? 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
